


Seeker

by BeautifulChaos21



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos21/pseuds/BeautifulChaos21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know how long he’s there for, still as a statue until he knees begin to tremble under the stress before he decides that maybe, just maybe if he makes a dash for it pass the stairs towards one of the other hallways he would have a better chance than he has now basically out in the open like this.<br/>Bard gets to his feet but hesitates at a sound just shy a few meters from where he’s standing. He looks around again but nothing in the dimly lit area around him has changed. Nothing has moved or shifted.<br/>He should have known better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Barduil fic XD yaaay  
> More like a drabble but exciting to write it nonetheless
> 
> Forgive me if its poorly done.. I havent written in so long so this is goodly seriously rough around the edges :/

His legs carry him through that impossibly long hallway and halfway down the stairs before Bard even registers that he had sprinted off or that he hadn’t even given the man time to settle before the countdown began. But that was the point wasn’t it? To be quick and to get as far away from him as fast and as quietly as he could manage.  
Damn.  
By the time his foot lands on the last step followed by a sharp left towards the living area Bard could already hear that familiar taunting phrase. In that sing song, mocking tone that came just before the shuffling, a little- no, a lot calmer than his own cautioned yet hasty maneuvering through the pitch blackness of the vast interior of the house before that unnerving silence settles around him and he wonders for a split second why he had bothered agreeing to this. Bard thinks to himself why he allows this man to manipulate him so easily and have his way.  
He regrets the thought though, almost immediately because it distracts him long enough for his hand to bump against the edge of the small table in the corner sending its contents clattering and spilling to the floor.  
Shit.  
“I can hear you~~” , he hears from upstairs. Bard practically feels the grin that’s spreading over the other’s face and it makes the hairs on the back of his neck rise along with the goose pimples that cascade down the length of his arms. Two heavy thuds break the silence from the second floor before it’s quickly replaced with softer steps then almost complete silence again.  
It sends blood rushing through his veins like quicksilver and it hums beneath his skin with a sole purpose of sending his heart into over drive. Bard tries to steady his labored breaths that haven’t calmed down ever since he practically threw himself out of that room no more than five minutes prior.  
So he crouches down low, taking deep slow breaths as his tries desperately to scan his surroundings. The silence around him is so deafening he wonders if that is what hampers him from hearing even the slightest movements from upstairs or if the man has stopped moving all together to throw him off.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s there for, still as a statue until he knees begin to tremble under the stress before he decides that maybe, just maybe if he makes a dash for it pass the stairs towards one of the other hallways he would have a better chance than he has now basically out in the open like this.  
Bard gets to his feet but hesitates at a sound just shy a few meters from where he’s standing. He looks around again but nothing in the dimly lit area around him has changed. Nothing has moved or shifted.  
He should have known better.

 

He sees the moving shadow a second too late and gasps when he feels a strong grip around his arm, the panic that sets in seeps like icy water right to his bones. Bard doesn’t even get the chance to push him off him properly before he’s caught him again this time by the waist only to be pressed up against the adjacent wall hard enough that it sends a definite thud to linger around them.  
“W-Wait..I-“ he doesn’t get to finish, the other won’t let him as he spins Bard around to face him and presses his free palm flat across his mouth.  
“Shhhh” the man hovering over him whispers and presses closer, close enough now so he can see that chiding grin spread wide with satisfaction. So he can see they way those eyes glint in such a mischievous way that it leaves him a little light headed and weary. The darkness shrouding them in disoriented shadows with the poor aid from lights outside beyond the window panes don’t help his pulse from rising and his chest feels heavy and he knows it’s not just because said man who now has him pinned to the wall is so close now, too close that he can feel the loose fabric of his shirt, can feel the other’s heart rate going a mile a minute and then some.  
A frown plagues Bard’s lips when a thought comes to him.  
Thranduil is enjoying this…a little too much than usual.  
That pretentious laugh that bubbles up, deep and rich all but confirms this. Then Thranduil’s moving closer and he doesn’t even know how this is possible there isn’t any more space, there isn’t any comfortable distance left without…  
“N-No stop..” He struggles the moment the hand that had been pressed around his mouth is relieved and begins probing and prodding his figure. Along waist, the front of his pants then around his back pockets until he manages to shift himself and swat the inquisitive hand away from his body.  
He’s rewarded with that same offensive hand now coiled around his chin, forcing his gaze up to meet disapproving eyes casting down on him.  
“This isn’t f-fair…ah!” He yelps a little too loudly into the hushed quiet and instantly flushes and gasps when the other finally takes everything, every single speck of space that was between them and his lips sting from the sheer force the other uses to mold their mouths together in a rough but chaste kiss then nibbles a bit too hard on his lower lip.  
“You know the rules…so why are you breaking them?”  
He flushes at the way the other scolds him but even so there is that tiny hint of amusement behind it that makes him want to continue breaking them regardless of the consequences.  
“Give it to me” He places his hand out expectantly and a moment of hesitation on what to do passes through Bard’s mind before shakes his head disobediently. Then he struggles again, his limbs flailing about and he almost thinks he might get away but then he doesn’t. The result remaining the same. He isn’t going anywhere, unless Thranduil feels like letting him go.  
“That’s doing you no good now is it” Thranduil berates him for the effort then his hand is back by his waist pulling him roughly off the wall to allow him just enough room to slip his hand between eh barrier and his body. He winces at the firm possessive way that hand gropes him then releases a defeated sigh when he feels those fingers slip into his back pocket and pull out what he’d tried so desperately to hide yet hid it so…..well not in the best of places.  
He watches as Thranduil lifts the silk ribbon up to his line of sight, gives it a once over before he locks eyes with Bard and those piercing baby blues are the last thing he sees as the ribbon comes to engulf his entire vision. He feels more vulnerable now and his skin prickles, ears twitch as his other senses begin take a more dominate role trying to replace what’s been taken.  
Thranduil’s lips ghost over the shell of his ear and Bard fumbles for every bit of restraint within him not to jerk away but that hot breath along his neck and scrape of teeth against his over sensitive flesh draws out something almost carnal within him.  
The urge to run is almost overwhelming. He doesn’t get the chance to though.  
He barely even manages to hold back a whimper as he’s suddenly dragged by the arm off the wall and pushed forward. A hand grabbing blindly at nothing hoping for some support but Thranduil’s already situated himself behind him. Hands firmly resting on his waist as he proceeds to “guide” Bard along.  
“You should have hid better”, Thranduil teases.  
“I- unng” Bard grunts at the sharp pinch in his side.  
Oh yes the rules, those damn rules.  
Thranduil chuckles “Or at least you could have hidden it better….I’m sure you could have thought of a more…interesting place to put it…..or tie it” he continues trailing a finger over the ribbon.  
Bard’s cheeks flare at the last part and the image it creates in his mind; he doesn’t even bother to make an effort to reply this time around as he is being led back upstairs to the bedroom.  
He only thinks of one thing as he stumbles up the first few flights of steps before Thranduil practically tosses his protesting body over one shoulder.  
And that is much he hates this game.  
He gets a firm slap on his ass for his struggles and a promise of lewd, horribly wonderful things that are going to happen for breaking the rules.  
And then he thinks….that maybe….just maybe this game isn’t so bad.


End file.
